A Reflex of Regret
by Johny Olde
Summary: This is my first story with an original character I created years ago. I did major tweaking on it recently and now I have its backstory. He doesn't have a name but it involves an Abra in which my character struggles with conflicting emotions on whether to save it or not from a death match. What consequences behold them? Only cruel fates carry their judgement among their actions.


**I have not posted in so long. For anyone wondering, I am still alive but I was working full time and planning other projects that involved too much time to work on and yet I had little time to do them for a lot of stressful reasons; physical and mental exhaustion in my life. I won't go into that but I'm trying to do a review of an anime no one has heard of but are familiar with the story. The other is a retro video game not released in the U.S. It is very hard to write a review and I still have to edit the video. I'm making progress little by little. But along the way, I read a fanfiction I didn't like and I felt like finishing my fanfiction of this character I created years ago when I was little.**

 **This is a made up character, an original one who is not from the anime. I came up with the idea of having a character with a pokémon that grew up in a hoodlum area. At first, I was just ripping off a lot of existing names and used too much references of anime and cartoons including the movie of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles... not the Michael Bay one, the older one which I personally love more. The Machael Bay one was very good, its just the old one is what I saw first. Anyway, that's what this story is referenced from the most. I did major tweaking so my story sounds better. My character doesn't have a name so I could not say until perhaps when he introduces himself to Ash and his friends. But from what I learned about being creative with a story or a character, let it reflect on you. So this character kind of reflects on my views of the world... most of the time and my feelings. But upon reading it, it contains emotional and sad moments. This is the only chapter I have and I don't know when I'll ever continue this story. I have a big mission in regards to the anime... and I mean it in real life. I hoped to make this a surprise if my idea ever becomes a reality. But I had to show my work and get opinions of this is something any pokémon fan would love to see a kind of change in the show. Its a dark story but it is about having the series aged more.**

 **Pokémon does not belong to me but my character does! Hope you like this story.**

* * *

Illegal pokémon fighting has been the financial source for Team Rocket to continue their line of work; steal and hunt down legendary Pokémon to sell in the market. It has never been easy to get what they want due to many heroes coming between them and legendary pokémon. They were running out of money so when one heard of illegal Pokémon fighting, their came an agreement for Team Rocket to send any pokémon that seemed inferior to keep only to be at the hands of hoodlums to use in underground brutal tournaments; thus illegal pokémon fighting. It became such a thing in the boarder of America off of Hollywood that slowly, it would spread to Kanto. But before any of that happens, an incident occurred.

He has been partaking in illegal pokémon fighting for his own curiosity. At first, he just watched. He did not care about the concept in the least. He didn't even care about pokémon to begin with. He just watched every match to see what the hype was and what the point of the fighting / battling was about. It seemed like a senseless concept. The crowd was crazy and so were the events.

He had no interest in taking in any activities. He had his own problems to worry about. He had a crappy job he didn't like but he needed the money to help his dad. During his time at work, he hated his coworkers the most. He was always belittled and personality isn't what all call friendly. Being anti-social, he has been alone most of his life. His father wasn't even home most of the time. Word has been spreading that he was involved in the illegal pokémon fighting. He didn't care either way. He was always wondering out on the streets. It wouldn't matter where he was cuz' there was nothing going on at home. The money he was using to help his dad only involved minimal hardware, furnishing and electronics. He had slight interest in repairs but with little to no parts being around to fix them, funds were tight for them. The job only helped little due to paying rent, buying food and laundry, there wasn't enough to buy parts to help with their side job. It didn't matter either way since his father was rarely home all day. Where has he been, he wonders at times. He didn't have a clue nor did he care. His family life hasn't been that thrilling for him in the end. He never knew his mom after passing away when he was born. It was hard for his father to deal with his loss. But deep down, he knew what caused her passing but never gave much word to his son about it thus making him ignorant of it all. Had he knew that it was related to illegal pokémon fighting, he wouldn't take it well, much less worse than his pops. Regardless, it didn't matter cuz' nothing was pleasant around his life other than his music. When he was alone, he'd clean up the house as most he can, cook for himself and just relax in bed with his headphones on.

One day on his walk, police were crowded in a nearby warehouse where an incident happened. His curiosity got him up close to the scene only to discover a wounded Abra with an ear cut. He's seen plenty of pokémon already underground in illegal fighting. It would not surprise him if the incident happened to this Abra he is seeing treated with bandages by Nurse Joy and other medics. The only different thing he is seeing is tearful citizens, especially young women and especially Nurse Joy who couldn't believe what or who did this to Abra's ear. The audience he sees after the fights were restlessness cheer and encores. No sympathy was given to brutally beaten opponents but rather amusement and luxury. This is not the case what he is noticing outside arenas where it is the exact opposite. What did he make of it? How did he feel? He wasn't sure. It was just something new to him but never major. As he watched the treatment going on, the Abra was whimpering and the Nurse embraced him. The Abra looked at him while being hugged and noticed him stick out from the rest of the audience. It wasn't the same as what he remembered in the underground fights from other people. His face was of a frown with mixed feelings and uncertainty. With a brief glance between the two, Abra was taken into an ambulance where the Chansy's have him in their care. It wasn't long until they drive off while the police gather information from witnesses. Before getting involved, he decides to turn and walk away but not until he hears more commotion coming from inside the warehouse. With the sound of the metal door opening, he turned his head again for another curiosity look at what was found inside. That's when his eyes widen in surprise. The body being dragged out by the police was none other than his dad. Any guesses are as good as his to what happened to him. But at least he found him.

After taking the body away in a bag, he walked closer to see the scene drag out of sight. He was then approached by Nurse Joy who tried to stop him from getting closer to the scene.

He was snapped out of his distraction and noticed Nurse Joy was talking to him. He asked her again what she said. She asked if he witnessed the incident and he answered no that he just walked by and noticed the police and ambulance. She nodded and jotted down his report. He then got curious and asked what happened and she told him of how she was called over over a seriously injured pokémon and found a whimpering Abra with a half missin ear. It tore her heart after seeing it. She comments how horrible the situation is since Illegal pokémon Fighting has been happening all over the city. It horrifies her thinking every minute, another pokémon is in another situation like Abra or worse. How she wishes it would just stop. He comments that it'll never stop because of how people are. She argues that people can change but it is all up to you. He then asks who that person was that they took away in a body bag. She doesn't know but Officer Jenny would be able to tell him. After hearing her name, she came and told who it was. So it was confirmed that it was his father and asked what had happened. She said her men found him surrounded in his own blood. It is not clear what the situation was but only Abra would be able to explain what happened. But for now, Abra is to be treated. Officer Jenny also commented how these illegal pokémon fighting cases are getting out of hand. Their hands are full and there's only so much they can do. She comments if men had any conscience in them, they'd step in and do something about how pokémon are being treated. Again, he commented how people don't care either way. And once again, like Joy, Jenny responded only if they are willing to change.

It sinks in his mind on his walk back home. He's heard that same thing said from his father. He remembered complaining to him about how his coworkers treat him at work and how sick he is of people being like that. His usual advice was to ignore them but wondering how people can be so cruel, his response came into how people are brought up and upon the influence of others they spend time with. They may not all be the same, people have different ideals and beliefs, but that's them. There will always be bad people around but everything depends on their willingness to change. You can't change everyone and his father can't change him either because it is all up to you what you want to do. There is usually never a wrong answer in what you want to do for whatever reason. But only your conscience can tell you what is right and wrong. There is never room for judging others. That's up to the court. But how you run your life is what you decide to do. You always gotta' think before you act, like whether you plan to help someone or just run away. Only you can decide. That is the most he has ever bonded with his father and it may be brief but it always stayed with him. It led him to mixed feelings upon how reality brings him because it always bites him in the butt with unfortunate events. This happens to be one of them and yet the pain was numbed for some reason. He doesn't know why.

He attended to more pokémon fights and actually saw more brutal deaths. As the crowd cheers ruthlessly, he remained in the background with neutral expression with uncertainties. He questions more and more about the point of this. He was also careful on who to talk to about this because anyone can jump you on that remark. He watched more and more and felt he has had enough. He went home to sleep and listen to his music to be put at ease from the events of the night.

One day, at another day underground, a special event of illegal pokémon fighting was happening. This time, they were using big vs. small showing how big brutalizes over the small and meek. It certainly shows. The event was taking it to the extreme; fatality after fatality. It was now starting to make him uneasy to watch until the next and final match was brought out. His eyes widened at the sight of the same Abra with the half missing ear. He heard that Abras are psychic pokémon but not only was he scared, it was told by the bringer that he vulnerable and unable to use psychic powers. The man had a nasty scratch on his cheek with three marks across his face. He has a big issue with this Abra saying it is payback after clawing him. He then started to put two and two together. By payback of him clawing his face, he starts thinking about his half ear. Turns out, he was responsible for doing that to Abra. The pokémon was found from that warehouse he came to check out. His father was taken away after being murdered. Was he trying to protect that Abra but got killed? He wondered and probably came to that conclusion. The question now is what to do? Joy's and Jenny's words replayed back in his head along with his father's. He was starting to sweat after seeing Abra thrown into the arena and getting brutalized by a big nasty pokémon. Words replay in his head again.

Conflicted what to do, he stands and watches the poor little one get owned. After another major attack sent Abra rolling to a stop, he was on his belly about to stand up when a foot lay on his back to prevent him from getting up so he can get the worst punishment of his life. The crazy man was ready to savor the moment upon commanding 'FINISH HIM!' His anxiety was getting higher after hearing those words. Before he knew what he thought, he began to ran and grabbed a bat from a person who was cheering with the audience 'DEATH!' consecutively. The guy who had to bat looked at him in question as he sees him swinging the bat directed at the scarred man's face. He whacked him hard sending him flying into a big pile of boxes. The loud noise brought everyone's attention to him. He was panting hard but as he noticed the pokémon's attack about to be fired on the struggling Abra trying to get up, he quickly bent down, grabbed the Abra and ran with him in his arm. Everyone shouted 'After him!' to get back the Abra so it can pick up from the finale and beat up the one who disrupted the match.

He ran to a corridor, the Abra was struggling to get free. It bit his arm and he howled in slight pain but continued to take Abra with him out of the place. Unsure where to go, he kept running. Abra bit him again but he ignored the pain this time while running. Abra bit harder forcing him to let go but he still refused. He was about to head upward when he notices more people coming ahead of him so he turned away and headed the other way when he realizes the ones coming from behind are still looking for him. Both sides have him pinned until he slipped out of sight to hide behind a metal cabinet filled with boxes blocking their view for him. They all asked the new crowd if they seen him. With no clue, they spread out. His anxiety grew more with sweat as he kept Abra from struggling so much while still biting down on his arm to release him. He suddenly stopped when more people were coming ahead of him. He turned his head back to see the same coming from behind after him. Blood was sipping through Abra's teeth as he suddenly recognized his blood's smell. He stopped biting him as it looked up at him who was trying to figure out where to go next.

Both sides got him pinned until he then decides to ram the door that's to his side. Hoping it leads out of the hall. Using all he had in his strength to ram the door open with his shoulder, it budged lightly and with one final push, it forced open causing him to trip and drop Abra. The pokémon rolled to the end of the side of the room. To his dismay, the door he opened was only a room. Even more so, his efforts were looking to be in vain. The ones that followed him to the room looked at his body on the floor and shifted to the Abra on the floor as well. They all began to approach the little pokémon when his hand reflected on the bat he still had and swung at the threatening hoodlums. He stood up and stood in front of the Abra with the bat in both his hands. They asked him what's his deal. He answered that he's already tired of looking at the brutal fighting that he's decided to try something new for once. They asked 'What? By protecting that weak little thing behind you?' Abra struggled to get up, looked up and saw him standing in front of him facing the hoodlums with a bat in a defensive zone. It became clear he is actually helping it. He answers 'I guess it looks like it, doesn't it?'

Suddenly came out of the crowd was the scarred man now livid. He wasn't about to let him get away with smacking him. He commanded to give him the Abra. He replied to come and get him. He intimidated him by pulling out his sword and slicing a metal cabinet. He says 'Watch this.' and swung his bat the other way to knock down piles of boxes off the wall and onto the floor to distract them. Un-amused, he was about to do away with him but then he swung his bat upward and knocked a pipe that connects to unleash steam in the faces of the opposing crowd, pushing them back. He then opened a vent that leads outside and told Abra to go. It hesitated and he harshly urged him to go. With little time to think, he went. Now the character prepared for the worst as the scarred man approached him with the blade. All he has is the bat and he stood his ground until...

He awoke in bed frantically directing eyes in all direction. As he tried to sit up, he screamed in agony pain. Lying back on pain, he grunts and screams some more until he looked at the source of his pain. His arm was missing. His screams increase dramatically alerting all medic staff and Nurse Joy to enter and treat the patient. She held his hand as he gives a frantic squeeze in subduing the horrible pain of his limbless arm. After a few minutes, the pain subsided from the morphing given to him. He went back to rest and later was approached by Nurse Joy again. Explaining what happened, tactical forces stormed in the underground house to stop the events.

He was found on the floor bleeding considerably and screaming tremendously. Medics came in and arrests were made on many people. He told what he remembered doing and why he lost his arm. Joy was moved by his motives and happy about his choice. He on the other hand wasn't. With a heavy price of saving a pokémon, he didn't understand his reasoning. Suppose instinct took over, he had no attempt to act again after he helped Abra escaped. He had no idea why he did that and at the cost of his arm. He wasn't satisfied with his condition. He hate feeling helpless when it was everyone against one. If no one understood what they were doing was bad, why bother? He had no one and now his father is gone. What else does he have? He felt horrible rather than proud of his deed. Joy tried to reassure him but he told her to leave him alone and doesn't want to hear anymore. Letting him rest and hope he feels better soon, he kept starring at the ceiling.

He didn't want to stay here anymore so he snuck out through the window and wondered off on his own. On the streets, he limped over with his arm on the bandaged wound of his missing arm. Struggling for another step, yet unsure where to go, he came to an alley where he turned and found nothing but a dumpster and thrown away old technology. As it attracted his attention, he strolled by and knelt down to examine them. Despite not being in the mood, he still liked them. At instinctive reach with his only hand, the device was stomped by someone's foot before taking notice of the same opponent that attempted to kill Abra. Seeing how pissed he was, he swung his foot at his face and sent him tumbling down the alley. Along came 3 of his buddies to gang up on him for disrupting his moment. Each came with knuckles and started pounding the guy to pulps, stomping on him and kicking him. Before coming to the last ounce of beating to fatally hurt him with the same bat that was used on the scarred man, a slash was brought upon the face of head guy. He screamed in horrid pain as it brought a dreaded scar across his face. Looking in angry disgust at the source was the very Abra that he wanted to finish off before he was saved. The Abra was standing defiantly against the 4 hoodlums overpowering a wounded and disabled man that saved him, protecting him. In all thought, he feared he didn't stand a chance without his psychic powers. Last he attempted to stop a man cost him his ear. And he got abducted from the hospital to be brought out to face his doom. He had doubts but he couldn't let what almost happened to him happen to the poor guy.

As soon as he recognized the pokémon, he snarled and started to lash out his motives on it with the very bat that saved his life. He swung down at it only to have missed since Abra leapt and pounced off the hilt of the bat. He head-butted his face which caused him to fall on his back. The 3 looked in slight shock and back at Abra. He grabbed the bat to swing left and right to any who dare to come near. The 3 would've retreated if they had not brought their own weapons. Each revealed crowbars, metal pipes and nun-chucks. Abra nearly dropped the bat out of slight hesitance but grasped it back in its grip with a stern expression it won't back down. The 3 started out at it at once causing Abra to deflect with its bat horizontally. The nun-chuck went below its feet. Abra fell on its back while holding the bat high up. As one was about to swing down on it hard, it rolled beneath the thugs and avoided the hit. The nun-chucks tried to swing at the pokémon again only to have it wrap around the bat and yank it off its grasp. The pokémon was now defenseless. The thugs laughed at it knowing it can't use psychic powers. While they encouraged the pokémon to run away cuz' it is too weak to do anything, they turned back to the wounded guy about to end him. One swing of the bat on its head will surely do the trick. Just before it was brought to it, a piece of glass shard was thrown at its wrist causing the thug to drop the bat and cry out in hiss. Grasping the wound, he turned back at Abra who had pieces of glass in its palms. The two went to attack Abra while the other holds his wound hissing in pain as blood seeps out of the wound. Abra hopped out of a swing from the crowbar by the first hoodlum. It landed on the lid of the trash bin before the crowbar swung again at the trash bin knocking Abra off balance. With its tail, it grabbed the bin and swing it at the hoodlum like a frisbee and hit his face. He fell on his back while the second approaches with his nun-chucks. Abra doesn't feel like making two mistakes in one day. It grabbed wires from another end old electronics and yanked the cords out.

The nun-chucks swung about to lay a hit on Abra as it dodged left and right from every swing but not before binding it with the wires of Abra's grasp. Just as it did, the hoodlum yanked the binded weapon of the cord from Abra. But it held on this time as it flew forward.

The hoodlum yanked it back and Abra swung back again. He swung about trying to shake Abra off but with a kick straight in the face, the hoodlum fell to the floor on fours. The hoodlum gritted his teeth in frustrations. Abra having control of the nun-chucks swung about in a defensive manner protecting the defenseless man that saved it. But it was moot due to a tall figure standing behind it with a hockey stick and with a swing, sends it flying over and landed head first into a trash can. As peeved as the main guy was with a bloody wrist, they weren't done with it. As soon as the other two stood up from the ground, Abra fell to the floor with the trash can. One went over and grabbed the pokémon out and threw it at the piles of old electronics. It rolled over and was picked up and kicked several times before being sent crashing into the piles of trash, littering the floor. The character still lying on the floor was watching the abuse with dim eyes. Abra was dazed and later struggling to get up. Then it was picked up again and subdued by the throat with the hoodlum's elbow. Abra struggled with its claws to break free from its grasp but the other subdued the arms as well. Then came punch after punch. Abra was coughing hard and in agony of relentless pain. Abra was losing conscience and dipped its head down. Feeling powerless and losing energy, it couldn't take much more. The main guy sees the effortless in Abra to do anything so he strolls back to the character's half conscience self on the floor so he can finish the job.

He tells him how this world will be and how fruitless it was to ever step in and save pokémon. A weak little one like that wasn't worth the effort and that he should've stayed out of his business that doesn't concern him. This is what they do. If you don't like it, you should've left. Since he ruined his match, he can join Abra when he loses more than just his ear and you lose more than just your arm. With that, he swung the bat at his body, breaking his back and injuring his spinal cord. Howling in pain and agony, Abra lifted its body out of worry and sees the man being beaten brutally. The two hoodlums told Abra not to be concerned with him because it will be its turn as well. Just then, one of them took out a pocket knife, flung it open and puts it close to the Abra's face. Fear and whimper erupt from Abra, but from another crack and scream in pain, Abra's worry heightened from the agony of their fates. With another cry in pain, Abra trembles with sheer tense and worry. Helpless to do anything, it watched as if seeing itself in the same situation before he saved him. How would he pay him back? How can it save him? How can he save himself?

Gritting its teeth, feeling sad about his mentors disappearing, setting off on his own to find them only to end up losing his psychic abilities thru the accident, incapable of much was overwhelmingly depressing. But after learning new skills, new encouragement from the man who taught himself fighting has trained his mind to strive harder. He also remembered Kadabra's talk of how difficult life can be due to his inadequate struggle but to never waver. Doubts are normal because it is part of being alive. Survive so he can discover his own purpose thru mental quest. Abra had it rough when he lost his mentors and his psychic abilities. He can't even evolve to be just like his other mentor, Alakazam. He cried in his cage, he was all alone and almost gave up. But as he watched this man training himself, he tried again to survive. Then after losing his ear, he was alone again. Even worse, when he was abducted from the hospital only to be put to death, he was scared. Just when he was about to die from the underground duel, he was saved from who he feared to be any human being he could not trust. He didn't let go of him. He saw someone who might seemed confused by his own actions but still cared for his being. Then when seeing him again being ganged up against 3 people, it reminded him of his situation but perhaps much worse. When he saw his missing arm, it shocked him. Despite saving him, it cost him his arm. How? He assumed the worst but it was enough for him to realize that what he lost was all for saving Abra. Without thinking, Abra rushed in to save him and was now in a predicament. But everything he did for him was encouraging enough to not give up.

Feeling angry over everything both had been through because of people like them, his claws gripped on their wrists as it was glowing purple and with intensity, injected them through the arm and started to bite down on it hard to break free. The hoodlum howled in pain and just when the second was about to stab Abra, it brought its head down by force which caused his arm to slide down and get stabbed by the knife. He screamed in agony, forcing to let go of Abra and yank the arm away to pry the knife out of his arm. Abra slanted down on the floor but got up quickly and ran towards the 3rd hoodlum to stop him before ending the man.

Leaping up behind the hoodlum before he swung the bat, Abra gnawed the wrists holding the bat that were still bleeding with its teeth while grasping around his throat with its claws. Screaming in angry pain, he reacted with his arms by swinging horizontally hard and accidentally knocking out the two hoodlums on the head sending them flying against more trash cans. The screaming and swinging hastily wasn't helping the hoodlum to pry Abra off his bleeding wrist. Trying to break free from Abra's grasp, he ran to the wall to bash him against it. It hit and he grunted but still refused to let go. He got bashed against the wall again and again but refuses to release its prey. After many attempts, he exhausted himself and collapsed with wheezes and heaves. His artery leaked so much blood, his eyes were dimming and cursed the pokémon. It looked like Abra was bleeding from its head after many times bashing it against the wall. He looked in the pokémon's eyes and could tell how it looks at him with such angry emotions refusing to let them hurt him. All its struggles paid off as the last hoodlum stopped breathing and shut his eyes in hoping that Abra dies too. True as Abra is on the verge, he still had to make sure his savior is alive.

Letting go of his wrists with blood dripping from its teeth, it looked over to the lying man. Fearing the worst case scenario, it tried calling to him but he made no response. It started to walk towards him trying to speak to him again. It started to wobble left and right after having been bashed against the wall again and again. Upon blood dripping from its scalp, it made it harder to maintain vision on the fallen savior of its life. It pleaded again to have him say something but still got no response. Abra began to sound desperate as it kept calling out to him. Abra then fell down and started to whimper. Continuing its plea for him, asking him to get up, Abra tried crawling to him. It knows of his missing arm from saving his life and it just made it all the reason to pay him back in kindness but perhaps more overwhelmed him from the act. Losing an ear was very small to Abra because having close ones to you taken away is more unbearable. It cries and pleas for him to say something. Abra sees emotionless in his eyes after countless beatings and lack of life. Abra fears his life is slipping away from him. It hates to see him like this. It reaches for his hand with its claw, refusing to let him die alone. He lost enough who cared about him. The least he could do is show how he cared to help him. Upon his contact with his fingers, Abra closed the gap between its own fingers to his. Abra continues to cry and whimper, begging him to move or say something.

He couldn't feel anything any longer since he lost his arm saving Abra. He was very disappointed with his life and his decisions. Nothing discourages him more than losing a piece of himself. He stopped caring the moment he was cornered and beaten to a pulp for trying to do what was considered 'right.' At a heavy loss of physical and mental pain, he didn't see any reason to resist what was pointless to protest to. People wouldn't change even if they could because nothing gets you anything for doing something. It didn't matter anymore if he was going to die, he may as well accept it. Nothing good came out of his end. His arm was numb, his back was cracked in many places, he became paralyzed and his head was throbbing with numerous head injuries from being beaten. His eyes didn't even focus as it just stared into nothingness with no will. His ears were the only functioning bunch continuing to hear Abra's cry and plea. He hears Abra grunting and struggling to get to him.

Abra was at its limit and was inches from his hand. With his own, while in tears, Abra reached with his own to touch his. When it reached his, it felt cold and wet but less essence in it. From it to his heart, it was beating slowly and slowly. Abra was sensing his end approaching and continued to cry to him while his head lied sideways. His cries were now hoarse as he tried his hardest to keep them both alive but as well losing essence himself in him. The man could not describe what the feeling was… to die. His body refused to do anything. His heart was weakening through much despair. He couldn't feel anything inside him to continue on. All he felt was the cold hard floor, the rain, his numbed arm with blood seeping out and a physical contact with a pokémon he did not know. And yet what struck him odd was his attempt to help him, even though they were going to die. Upon contact with his hand to his, reflex occurred when it closed slightly to the pokémon's.

Both lay there while it rained and none moved from where they laid as they wait for their fate… until footsteps was heard around them. Before then, both heart beats stopped suddenly and big shadows surrounded them. Then what was last heard… were crunching noises.


End file.
